Magic
by Angelicha
Summary: Kathleen was taken from her family when she was a baby. No one knew who or why. Now when the curse has been lifted from Storybrooke, she returns with an old letter and sketch. Once she finds her father, she finds out about herself more than she expected. But what happens when she meets Hook and falls for him? Rumpelstiltskin wishes to keep his daughter safe and away from him.


**So, I got this idea long time ago and iI hope that you'll like it.**

**Please, let me know, okay.**

**This is short because it's a prologue. Next chapter will be longer.**

* * *

Prologue

A car drove across the border of Storybrooke and into the town. The black mustang drove through the town, earning gazes from other people. Many even stopped with a slight shock painted on their faces while the car stopped in front of an Antique shop and the engine stopped from purring.

The eyes, which were site on the car, widened when a girl stepped out. She pushed the door shut and gazed up towards the shop. Her brown eyes were sparkling in the sun as she placed her hand above her eyebrows and then lowered it with her head. The girl took a deep breath as she fixed her flower patterned skirt and stepped into the shop.

A little bell was a sign of her arrival. She squeezed the folded paper between her fingers. It was yellowish, brown and the edges were worn. The paper looked like it had been through ten wars and then thrown into a trash and so on and on.

Her hands were shaking a bit as a man stepped out from the back of the shop. He looked at the girl, surprised to see her. "Yes dearie? Can I help you?" he asked with raised brows and she sucked in a deep breath, which made her hands to shake even more.

"Are you, Mr. Gold?" she asked in a quiet voice, nearly ripping the paper apart. Once the man nodded, she stretched her hand out with it "My stepmother gave this to me before she died." The man took the paper carefully and unfolded it slowly. His fingertips basically recognized the paper.

When his eyes scanned over the paper and then the other one which was folded with the first one. The girl became very nervous and she started to play with her fingers while the man looked at the sketch of a woman, baby, boy and a man. The boy looked younger than he knew and he had the proud big brother look on as he held the baby in his arms while his parents were at each side of him. Under the sketch was a beautiful handwriting.

Milah, Rumpelstiltskin, Balefire and Kathleen.

Mr. Gold looked up from the picture and the letter while the girl laced her fingers together and stretched her arms towards the floor. She had a innocent and nervous smile on her face while she raised her shoulders and tilted her head to the side, letting her curls to fall around her sweet face. She swallowed hard and he slowly looked down at her wrist where a silver bracelet was hanging with blue stones and her name written on it.

While she bit her lower lip, the man nearly dropped the papers as he folded them. He recognized his own handwriting, he recognized the paper and remembered the day when the picture was sketched. What he couldn't believe was the fact that the baby girl he had lost years ago, had grown up and stood in front of him.

"I know that, it's hard to believe.." she started with a shaking voice and stopped, wiping a tear from her cheek. "I mean, I just found out that I have lived in a complete lie that I'm a freak.." her voice was cracking as she looked down at her hands.

"In what way are you a freak, dearie?" the man tilted his head to the side and she raised one of her hands and closed her eyes. When she opened them, her palm opened too and a silver butterfly flew up in the air, turning into a sparkling smoke. "That's called magic, dearie." he took her hand what was still up in the air.

The girl forced a smile and suddenly jumped when the bell announced another arrival. When she turned around' her eyes fell on a blonde woman who had a confused face. "I thought that there never were any strangers in Storybrooke." her voice went quiet with each word as she looked at the girl, her thumb pointing over her shoulder.

"Yes, of course." the man nodded.

"Then who's she?"

Kathleen pulled her hand into a fist to stop it from shaking and the tingling magic under her skin. Somehow that attitude of the woman pissed her off, but she calmed down once the man stepped next to her and placed his arm around her shoulders in a protective way "This is Kathleen. My daughter."


End file.
